


Darkest Ignorance

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depressed Sans, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocent Papyrus, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is breaking, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, darkest dungeon reference, fic contest entry, first time writing such heavy angst, ignorance kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: What will break first? His mind or his body? Will he be split in half by glinting blade or will his mind shatter into ruin?





	Darkest Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a contest being thrown over on tumblr by aryisgoingaway and nagisaheichou. I have never written such heavy angst and am startled by it. I hope you enjoy it! please leave a kudos and comment if you can!
> 
> the last line is inspired by a game i'm playing called "Darkest Dungeon" there is a line that says "Slowly, gently, this is how a life is taken" and I am smitten by how the voice actor says it. The game is dark and vicious and i highly recommend it.

Screaming Sans woke up frantically looking around him. Shivering he huddled himself against the corner of his bed pressed flat against the wall. Flashes of a dusty knife and a manic grin appearing in the darkness inside his room, inside his skull, inside his soul. For how much longer would he suffer in this awful nightmare of loneliness, pain and desolation.  
  
‘ _How many resets has it been? How many more will it be?_ ’ He thought to himself dreading what he had to do next. Taking a fortifying breathe he lifted his shirt slowly. Red and irritated there was a diagonal slash across his chest a remnant of genocides pass. Every reset the mark would get deeper its edges splintered and irritated. The cut had almost broken through to his inner rib cage. He feared the day it broke through, if he would even wake that day at all.  
  
Scrubbing his face Sans attempted to compose himself, he couldn’t let his brother realize how tormented he was. Poor Papyrus, his ignorance would kill him once more when that human came on their bloodthirsty rampage.   
  
One reset Sans had broken down, he had told Papyrus everything. The shattered look on his brother’s face still haunted his dreams.  Papyrus realizing that he was powerless so utterly trapped broke something inside both of them. Even after the reset the subtle differences in his brother’s behavior weighed heavily on his back. Another sin to add to his ever-growing list. He had tainted that soul and it was all his fault. Leave him in ignorance for the alternative would kill him more permanently than any blade.  
  
Getting out of bed Sans put on his usual outfit, there’s a bright side never having to do laundry his outfit always cleaned itself. Gazing forlornly at the old dirty mirror in his room he took in his haggard appearance. His bones once pristine white and healthy now ashen grey seemingly overnight accompanied by dark furrowed bags under hazed eye lights. He looked like death, that brought a chuckle from him, technically he was dead just alive again? Hah walking dead, a real skeleton. What a joke.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
“SANS? ARE YOU AWAKE BROTHER? WE DON’T WANT TO BE LATE! WAKE UP LAZY BONES!” was called exuberantly through his door. Papyrus, his poor brother, another living victim. Jolting Sans wondered when his thoughts had become so dark and disturbed. Where once his thoughts, while cynical, always shone brightly at the thought of his brother, now were shrouded in grey shadows and glinting metal.   
  
He and his brother used to be in a relationship during the pacifist playthroughs. A relationship to accompany a bright and hopeful future. Finding out his brother had loved him for so long used to carry him through dozens of resets just in the slight hope of eternal happiness forever bound by souls. Waking up alone in his bed back under ground the only one reeling from a broken soul bond jaded him so completely. It helped that every run after that was genocide. No midnight love confessions from his brother, no more orange tears and jubilant smiles, no more out reaching arms and wispy glowing soul.  
  
“Yea bro I’m up. Be right out” He replied near dragging himself to the door, lacking energy for more than a shuffled paced.  
  
“WOWIE BROTHER! AWAKE BEFORE EVEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! TODAY MUST BE A GOOD DAY!” he heard his brother woop and vault off the stairs in excitement. A chocked sobbing laugh escaped him before he could muffle it, a good day to die perhaps.  
  
He went through the motions he did every day for who knows how many singular days. He ate his breakfast spaghetti and replied automatically to questions he had heard hundreds of times over. He walked the same route to his sentry station slapping on his fake smile and good-natured mask to all the innocent victims on his way.  
  
He wondered if monsters were made of more than just love, hope, and compassion. Ignorance seemed to be a prevalent theme as well. Not a single person noticed how much he changed. How could not one single person realize he changed so thoroughly over night? To them, just yesterday, he was bright eyed and healthy, walking evenly, clean, and enthusiastic. Now he was a hunched over calamity marked doom-sayer.   
  
It felt surreal he thought to himself sitting on the same chair, in the same sentry station, on the same road once more. It was like his life was a game of suffering and woe. Why was it he that remembered and suffered? Why couldn’t he be ignorant and care free? Why did his HoPe drop to such a shameful level while everyone else prospered? Why did he have to suffer to cold marked hands and piercing needles?  
  
Sobbing Sans hands came up to claw at himself ignoring the flecks of dust that rained down like snow around him. Over his agonized sobs and through the distant frozen wasteland not one soul heard his Soul crack further nor the mark carve ever deeper.  
  
Death comes quick and brutal in the underground from the cruelty of one so heartless. These ignorant, innocent creatures made to smile and be played, oblivious of the watching eyes and suffering hands. If they ever were permanently freed from this hellish nightmare would there be enough of himself left to give his brother? Would his brother even want this broken, decrepit wretched thing he has become?  
  
His wailing laugh echoed through the pristine and clean landscape not yet tarnished by dust.  
  
Slowly, gently, through ignorance is how a life is taken.


End file.
